1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to race observation rails and more particularly pertains to a new race observation rail system for allowing close-up viewing of a race by the spectators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of race observation rails is known in the prior art. More specifically, race observation rails heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,581; U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,605; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,817; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,016; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,727; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 344,304.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new race observation rail system. The prior art includes monorail systems having cars mounted upon rails.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new race observation rail system which has many of the advantages of the race observation rails mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new race observation rail system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art race observation rails, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a race track being disposed upon a ground; and also includes a rail assembly including support members being adapted to be disposed in the ground and also including an endless rail being mounted to the support members and being set up along and adjacent the race track; and further includes a pod assembly including a pod member being movably mounted upon the endless rail and having an assembly of viewing a race being run on the race track; and also includes a drive assembly for moving the pod member upon and along the endless rail. None of the prior art describes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the race observation rail system in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new race observation rail system which has many of the advantages of the race observation rails mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new race observation rail system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art race observation rails, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new race observation rail system for allowing close-up viewing of a race by the spectators.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new race observation rail system that is easy and convenient to set up.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new race observation rail system that allows the user to get a feel of the actual race by being almost a part of the race and by being able to see every action of the particular race.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.